


As if it would really matter

by OctoberSky



Series: Not what you thought we would be [4]
Category: Architects (UK Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Random - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSky/pseuds/OctoberSky
Summary: Another night at the tour, another night on the tour bus. Just not that similar to the night before.





	As if it would really matter

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. Maybe tad bit softer than last time, don't know? Sam's turn to lead.

\----------------

It was just another night at the tour, the whole band exhausted. It didn't, however, stop them from going out to see a new pub just close to the venue. Adam decided to go to bed early, knowing the rest would be back hammered.

But when he was thrown against the side of his bunk he realized his plan may have backfired.

"You didn't go?" Sam mumbled behind him and his skin broke out in goosebumps instantly.

"Apparently you didn't either", he answered, anticipating Sam's next move.

"Nah. I figured there's something better to do", Sam said and Adam could sense him grinning.

Rolling his eyes he pushed against the other, trying to get him off of him, "Okay, but I am going to sleep."

"The fuck you are not", Sam growled and pushed him back.

"Dude, they are just a block away from the bus. They can get back anytime", the other gasped when Sam's hand started to open the strings on his sweatpants.

"No, they won't. You know it will take more than few beers before they get back and I will be finished then already. Of course, depending on how much you fight back."

Adam could feel the words vibrating on his skin as Sam leaned against him.

"Can you just fuck off? I am too tired for this."

The truth was, he might have been exhausted, but the fingers on the waistband of his boxers and the half-hard cock pressing against his ass were riling him up. There was just no way he would give up to Sam and admit he wanted it.

"No. I own you so shut your pretty face and obey", Sam growled.

Adam froze but he needed just a second for Sam to get distracted. So when the other thought he was actually obeying, taking a step back so he could push his pants down he bolted.

It was rather stupid. Not that he would have gotten far, or actually escaped, but at least he tried. It was a moment to breathe anyway. Just as he got out from the bunk section Sam managed to grab him and slam him against the counter. His hips dug painfully there but then Sam yanked his arm behind his back and the pain was subsided with another one.

"Shit that hurt. You know I am not like you, that..." he gasped but Sam was flush against him, cornering him.

"Shut. the. fuck. up."

But the clinging sound surprised him and he flinched, trying to see what was happening behind his back. But then the cold metal was around his wrist and he already guessed.

"You got to be fucking kidding me. Sam, seriously, they can...", Adam started to panic but he was being spun around and his arm tugged further.

"I did wait for this quite a long time so it's not like I would give up. You must get that?" Sam snorted and then the handcuff in his hand was snapped to a towel holder that to Sam's luck happened to be at reach.

"Yeah but..." Adam swallowed thickly as Sam pushed the key to his pocket.

He knew Sam wasn't giving up. It was absolutely sure. But he still really didn't want to get caught red-handed with his bandmate, even if Sam would figure out some explanation to save his own ass.

And then the hands were back on his hips tugging the soft material of his sweatpants. Sam's thumbs slipped under the fabric, slowly stroking his skin before he yanked them down. Adam just held his breath. He would have lied if he would have said he wasn't annoyed, but the fear getting caught and arousal were fighting over it.

Sam was waiting for his reaction and when the thumb brushed over his cock and he drew in a copious amount of air a smirk spread on Sam's face.

"God... You're so easy. Fucking love that", Sam mumbled.

Slowly he connected their lips to a sloppy kiss. Adam tensed but accepted the tongue in his mouth. Sam kissed him roughly, making sure he understood who was in charge. Just like before.

The way Adam squirmed and tugged his hand, the metals clinging against each other made Sam revel. He had waited for it for way too long and sharing the stage and the tour bus with Adam had been even harder after their last encounter.

"So. Let's move on", Sam said taking half a step back, raising his eyebrow.

Adam swallowed thickly licking his lips, Sam's fingers now pulling the hem of his shirt.

"This..." Adam breathed when the other forced his arms up to tug the shirt off. Glancing at it as it was left clinging on his hand and the handcuff.

"Is what you want. Don't dare to lie to me", the other smirked. He was excited, but he tried to tone it down. Not that good in future if Adam would think they have a _thing._ Or maybe he should emphasize what their thing was exactly.

"Get on your knees", he commanded confusing Adam for a second. Like he didn't realize what was happening.

"No", Adam answered partly scared what would happen if he wouldn't obey right away.

Sam bit his lip and shook his head smiling. He didn't expect anything less.

"Get. on. your. fucking. knees. Now", he got on Adam's face growling the words.

"Why do you need to do that?" Adam huffed but kneeled. Now he couldn't get his arm down and the fact that he was cuffed really hit him.

"What?"

"Emphasizing the words. Sounds stupid."

"Oh, it does now huh... Well, let's stop talking then. Stay put. Not like you would go anywhere anyway though", the other laughed, humoured by Adam's remark, and skipped back to the bunk section.

In some seconds he was already back with a tube and a shiver ran through the guitarist. Maybe he wanted it, but it was in every way a perfectly wrong place. The instant someone would step in they would see what they were doing.

"Sam..." he started when Sam's fingers caught the buttons in his own jeans.

"Yeah? I think you're done with the talking too. It's not like I don't like your voice but I'd rather see your mouth doing something else. As you probably remember", Sam said his rock hard member now waiting for Adam to act.

Adam let out a frustrated sigh staring at the singer back defiantly. He could fight back but he didn't see a point in it.

"Now, open your mouth. I know you suck dick like a proper slut", Sam said, his eyes burning with arousal.

He waited rather patiently, seeing the disobedience in Adam's eyes slowly crumbling down. Then the mouth was on his cock and he let out a growl. 

"Good fucking god Adam. You really know how to use that mouth", he mumbled, "but you know, I left the other hand free on a purpose."

Adam gave him a look but curled the fingers around the base anyway. He could feel how Sam had to fight the urge to fuck his mouth but to let him do the job. The heavy gasps while his mouth worked the length were tingling on his spine and every grunt travelled straight to his cock. He was so hard now, but knowing how Sam would point it out later made his cheeks flush. How could something be so embarrassing and arousing at the same time?

Suddenly Sam grabbed his hair eliciting a whimper from his mouth. It wasn't even a hard tug, but what it did to him was totally another thing. All of the tiny hairs pricked in the back of his neck and he paused, waiting for Sam to say something.

"Look at you", the smirk spread on Sam's lips again.

Adam continued knowing that Sam probably talked about the drool rolling down his chin. The grip on his hair stayed light letting him carry on with his task. He wondered would it end in the same way as last time, with him needing a face and a hair wash.

But then Sam swallowed thickly and pulled away, "Your mouth doesn't look properly fucked, but I think we need to move forward. Don't have the whole night. Hopefully next time. Turn around."

Adam pondered for a while, silently, but Sam crouched down mere inch between their faces and tightened the grasp in his hair.

"Be a good little slut and obey", Sam growled, his eyes scanning his features like waiting for a clear sign for him submitting. 

Casting his eyes down Adam slowly straightened his back and turned, facing now the cupboards that were under the countertop. Soon Sam grabbed the handcuff and for a second he thought he was being freed, but then his other arm was being pulled. Sam released the cuff from the towel holder just to toss the shirt on the floor and loop the cuff through it and then locked Adam's other hand in its place. He frowned when the cuff closed and Sam let out a soft chuckle, sensing his dismay. His both hands were now tied, perched up high and the position somewhat uncomfortable. Sam dropped the key now on the countertop knowing Adam couldn't reach it, and grabbed the lube, opening it with one hand.

His other hand lingered on Adam's hip, fingers digging in a little to the flesh. Adam bit down to his lip and glanced at the handcuffs, like hoping they would suddenly give in.

"This is a sight I would want to see more often", Sam mumbled as Adam twitched when he pressed the blunt tip in.

Adam tried not to move. Not to show how much he really wanted to Sam to fuck him. But then again the burn was delicious and his position was straining his muscles, so he couldn't really stop either. 

Sam gave his ass a hard pinch enjoying how the other frowned, trying to hide his arousal. Then he surged forward as Adam squirmed, biting back a moan. It was even harder now to hide how he felt when Sam's fingers pressed to his skin, almost bruising as he picked up the pace slowly.

"Remind me again why didn't I do this the last time?" Sam grunted his mind already blurring. Not that he wouldn't appreciate Adam's lips on his dick, but the squeeze was almost unbearable and the way Adam tugged the cuffs conveyed that he was frustrated.

Adam couldn't answer. Not that he would actually form a coherent thought now either, but he was too focused on trying not to moan. Sam's speed was rather relentless now and his wrists were burning. It was all too exciting.

Huffing for air Sam curled along Adam's back his other hand snaking on his chest. Adam was pinned there and he was sure if Sam wouldn't slow down he would his hit face to the cupboard door. Which would require a ton of explaining later.

Adam arched his back, getting a better grip at that towel hoop, trying to relieve the chafe on his wrists and Sam had to pause. It was too tight and too perfect, and just the tiny movement did something unimaginable to him.

He trailed his hand to Adam's throat and leaned forward, taking a moment to enjoy the warm skin against his chest. He had to force the thought away, remembering what he was doing and that they really were in danger to get caught.

"Move", he murmured against the shell on Adam's ear causing shivers to run down his spine.

"What? No, you can't... Fuck no", Adam frowned at the command, even though the idea was thrilling.

"Don't bother with the _no_. I know you want it. You are a fucking slut", Sam growled his hand tightening, making the other gasp for air.

"Fucking asshole", Adam grumbled, but yet again he had to admit that only other way he would have wanted it, would have been him fucking Sam. It wasn't perfect, but pretty close to it.

And then Sam's other hand trailed to his cock and he realized he should just give up. Fighting back would only make it take longer, and then it would be a bigger chance for the others to be back to witness it. Which was only one more reason.

He didn't really have that much space, but Sam made more room as he started to move. And now he was pinned between Sam's cock and his hand and no matter how slowly he moved it felt too good. It was pure torture and the way Sam's hot breath on his neck made his skin break in goosebumps again didn't help at all. He let out a quiet whimper, but hearing the chuckle he realized it was just loud enough.

"Adam seriously... Fucking hell", Sam swallowed thickly watching Adam's back muscles tense. The guitarist was trembling and Sam was sure big part of it was the climax approaching.

Adam ignored the words, his concentration gone ages ago. The only thing he could focus on was the rock hard cock sliding in him while he did all the moving. He could hardly keep his grip on the hoop and the sweat on his hands was making it even more difficult. Sam's fingers were stroking his length rather lazily, the singer not really able to function anymore.

While listening to the other, the almost silent gasps, Sam trailed his hand from the throat to Adam's mouth. The other shivered letting Sam dip his fingers to his mouth. Adam moaned around the fingers, knowing it would rile Sam up even more. Because of the victory, or just the fact that Adam was so lost in the pleasure.

Small curses were falling from Sam's lips as Adam started to suck the fingers. It was really getting too much and now he didn't know was Adam doing it on purpose or was he actually just going with the flow, letting the instincts take over. Part of him was annoyed but somehow it also made him even more excited. 

"Fucking cunt", he growled as the other let out a deliberately long moan and continued then with the fingers sloppily.

Adam climaxed abruptly and Sam couldn't do more than to watch the other tremble violently on his hold. It was the final thing to throw him over the edge. Adam totally losing it, every single muscle in his body tensing before he dropped his head and went limp, panting heavily. The sharp, intense pleasure shot through him as he came too, still gripping onto the other.

And then the towel holder couldn't take their weight anymore and gave in, causing them to crash on the floor. Sam let out a laugh while Adam cringed in pain.

"Should have been you underneath", Adam mumbled.

"Fuck off", Sam huffed and pulled out, still slightly shaky. His heart was pounding out of his chest but Adam still not moving, trying to collect himself, was so much worth it.

When the other finally moved, crawling back to his knees slowly he had to snort, "You should see yourself. I told you are a slut."

"And you are getting soft", Adam noted. He just couldn't not to tease back, even though he knew Sam would only get pissed off.

"And you will regret that", Sam was already on his face fingers pulling his hair and eyes staring straight to his.

His insides stirred and he mocked himself inwardly for getting inflamed so easily. "You think?"

"Yeah. Next time", Sam pulled the hair harder until Adam let out a pained gasp.

"Asshole. There won't be a next time."

"Oh really? I think there will be", Sam murmured the words against Adam's lips, kissing him hungrily.

"God I hate you", the other answered when Sam broke the kiss and nipped his bottom lip.

"Will it take as long this time to get Mr Nice back as last time?" Sam said still staring at him, eyes scanning his swollen lips and hazy eyes.

"That's on you", Adam huffed.

"Okay, I'll take that. But clean yourself up before the others get back", the singer stepped back and grabbed Adam's t-shirt tossing it to him.

As the other frowned he rolled his eyes and tossed the key to the handcuff too at him.

Adam huffed again annoyed and got to his feet wiping himself to the shirt, pulling his pants up and opening the handcuffs. He knew they would need an explanation for the towel hoop, but right now he couldn't care less. Sam was still standing a few feet away from him, like waiting for something. To him it was amusing. He didn't know was it the adrenaline what always drove Sam to that state and why it took so long for him to get down. But on the other hand, he had to admit that last time it had taken for him too long to get back to normal, as Sam had pointed out.

He grabbed the shirt and was about to walk past Sam when the hand grabbed his arm, "The handcuffs?"

"I think I am keeping them."

Sam pushed him against the counter grabbing his ass now, "Why?"

"Maybe for the next time."

"You said there won't be a next time", Sam raised his eyebrow, squeezing the ass hard enough now for Adam to let out a tiny whimper.

"I meant like this."

"Will see about that", Sam said letting the other finally go.

"But we don't have a thing", Adam raised his eyebrow and pushed the other, rather gently.

"No, we don't"

"Asshole."

"Cunt."

But both of them were smirking broadly as they turned their backs to each other.

\-------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and reviews are absolutely also appreciated.


End file.
